Ninjas, Vampires, Wizards Galore!
by xXdeidarasheartXx
Summary: What would happen if the Ninjas from Naruto, the witches and wizards from Harry Potter,and the Vampires from Twilight all came together in the Forks Highschool Bio Lab? Crack fic. OC's with some characters. and one OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Okay…so this is kind of a crack fic that I wrote…it's a crossover of Harry Potter/Naruto/Twilight…it's the Rookie Nine****, the Sand Sibs****, the Golden Trio, the Cullen's, and four OC's. ****The OC's are: ****Somino ****Kara for Naruto. Alex Smith for Harry Potter. And Daniel Cullen and Riley Hale. **

**Now Daniel Cullen and Riley Hale are husband and wife like Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and Alice.**

**Kara is**** Kakashi****'s ****wife**** and Kara is like Naruto's mom almost. Kara never judged Naruto based on the Kyuubi sealed inside of him. She became his sensei along with Kakashi (for some unknown reason [blame it all on the Third Hokage). **

**And Alex Smith is like Harry's older sister, she helped him out with Fred and George when he lost control of his trolley at the train Station in ****Philosopher's**** Stone****. And he always comes to her for advice if he couldn't talk to Sirius or Ron or Hermione. Now Harry is paired off with Hermione because I just simply hate Ginny, I really think that Hermione and Harry should've gotten together. So if you don't like Harmony, don't pay attention to the Harry Potter parts. It's not that crucial.**** It's a bit AU, Umbridge is there, but Dumbledore never left. Fred and George didn't leave. **

**ONTO THE STORY!! Now blame all of the randomness on MegaCon that is coming to my town, I'm going as Itachi-sama, and I'm all hyped up. My friends and I have been prepping for months for this, and it has finally come. It's just a random crack fic that has all of my favorite people in it.**

**Enjoy the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way, own Naruto, Harry Potter,or Twilight! Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling. and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer! The only people i own are Somino Kara, Alex Smith, the name Riley and the name Daniel. Then name Hale and Cullen belong to Stephenie Meyer...again...**

"Naruto! Kara! Sakura! Sasuke! Kakashi! Get in here now!" a blonde woman yelled, a boy with spiky blonde hair, cerulean eyes, and what looked like a orange and black jumpsuit came bounding in, and then a girl with shoulder length pink hair, emerald eyes, and a red shirt and khaki shorts came after. A boy with duck butt hair, and onyx eyes, and a black shirt with a collar that came up to his chin came in next.

After forty minutes a lady with a jounin vest and a black shirt with a fishnet shirt under it, and ninja boots, came in. She had black hair with red streaks, and black eyes. Her Leaf Headband was tied around her waist. Soon after this lady, a man with silver hair, that wasn't colored from age, but naturally, the same vest, an ANBU shirt under it. A mask hid most of his face; his Leaf Village Headband covered his right eye. He walked in reading his infamous orange book.

"YOU TWO ARE LATE!" Sakura, Tsunade, and Naruto yelled. The two jounins looked at each other.

"Well, you see, there was this cat stuck—"the black haired lady started out, but Tsunade cut her off.

"Kara, we don't need to hear your make out session excuses." Tsunade said, holding up a hand. Kara blushed profusely, while Naruto started to laugh. Kara sent him a death glare that sure shut him up.

"Now, I called your team here for a mission that takes the Rookie Nine, the Suna Ninjas: Sabaku no Gaara, Sabaku no Temari and Sabaku no Kankuro, and you two," the Godaime said nodding to the two senseis. The silver haired man looked up, and strangely put his Icha Icha book away. Raising the only visible brow, Kakashi listened intently.

"You will be sent to a place called, Forks, Washington. There will be thirteen other people there. Eight of them will be vampires," before Naruto could interrupt she held up a hand," yes there are such things as vampires. And the other five will be witches and wizards. They use a type of chakra that we have surpassed. So we can still sense them, but it's very faint." Tsunade explained.

"What's the point of this mission, o-baa-chan?!" Naruto asked, Tsunade had a vein popping out of her forehead.

"WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT YOU CALLING ME O-BAA-CHAN YOU BRAT!?" She yelled, Naruto clearly scared. Sakura smirked.

_'HA THAT'S WHAT YOU GET NARUTO!' _Inner Sakura yelled. Kara just rolled her eyes at Naruto's antics.

**Somewhere in Volturi, Italy**

"Okay, Ms. Bella here will be changed….Am I right, Edward?" a man with snow like hair and translucent skin, his eyes soft, but a crimson eyes was interrogating a group of eight. A young man with bronze hair and golden eyes, growled and put his arms around a young woman with brown hair that was at least mid-back length and brown eyes.

"Aro, I said I would. But we are waiting until we are married for at least a year." The young man said, his golden eyes darkening, his grip tightening. Aro looked down.

"Edward, Edward, Edward…you can't keep her human forever. Change her within a—" Aro was cut off by a phone call. He picked up and started to talk at superhuman speed, and at a low volume.

"You eight, Hales, Cullen's. Go back to Forks. Go to the Biology Lab in your local High school. There will be fourteen ninjas, and six witches and wizards." Aro said quickly, pinching the bridge of his nose like Edward and Carlisle.

"You mean there are such things as NINJAS!?" Emmett said stupidly, and loudly. Rosalie scoffed, not believing the fragile vampire.

"Yes, along with witches and wizards! What next…the Easter bunny commits suicide?!"Aro mumbled under his breath.

"THE EASTER BUNNY'S DEAD!?" A boy with coal black hair and golden eyes, along with Emmett exclaimed loudly. A girl with black hair and red streaks, and golden eyes slapped the black haired man.

"Daniel! Not so loud!" the girl said, Daniel mocked pain.

"Aww..Riley! I didn't mean to!" Daniel said. Riley just rolled her honey golden eyes.

"So, like there are such things as witches and wizards? Like Harry Potter?" Bella asked quizzically, Edward loosened his grip on her.

"Actually, he is a real life wizard, a strong one at that." Aro mumbled, Bella turned wide-eyed.

"Whoa…so does that J.K. Rowling lady know that she wrote non-fiction instead of fiction?" Alice asked, bouncing up and down. Jasper had to send her calmness, using his empathy powers.

**Somewhere in Scotland:**

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley's, Ms. Smith. Please come with me, the headmaster would like to speak to you." A woman with brown hair and a pursed mouth said.

A boy with jet black hair, emerald eyes with wire rim glasses in front of them, and an unusual lightning shaped scar above his left eye, got up. So did three red-headed boys two of which were identical twins, a girl with bushy brown hair with a book in her hands, and a girl with black hair with blood red streaks, and black and red glasses got up.

"Professor, what could Professor Dumbledore want? I mean, we defeated Voldemort and most of the Death Eaters. Not that there could still be some, but. What could he want?" the black haired boy questioned.

"Mr. Potter, all I know is that I had to get you down there." Professor McGonagall said, Harry was walking side by side with a Hermione Granger and a Ronald Weasley. Three troublemakers were walking a few feet behind them, whispering about what this could be about.

"What do you think Alex?" One of the twins asked, the black haired girl with blood red streaks tapped her chin.

"I think…" she paused for dramatic effect. "That, they are going to expel you!" Alex concluded, she then laughed.

"You're my girlfriend why?" one of them asked, she shook her head.

"I don't know Fred? Maybe you love me?" Alex said with a pout, her black eyes shone with mischief.

Fred dipped down from his six foot five height and got down to Alex's five foot one frame and lightly pecked her lips.

"Aw…you know there's another person in our little mischief group!" George exclaimed, Alex looked around.

"Ooh, where's George!?" Alex feinted not knowing him. George pouted, he hated when she did that.

"I feel so loved!" He mocked a hurt face, Alex laughed lightly, and hugged him.

"Hurry up, you three!" Professor McGonagall said over her shoulder.

The professor said the password and motioned for the group of six to go in. Harry and Hermione were the first to enter the spiral staircase, Ron went in after them going up right behind them. Fred, George, and Alex raced to see who would get there first. Alex losing to both of them due to the fact that they were taller than she. Therefore having longer strides. They went up, Harry knocked on the door.

"Come in." said a voice, Harry opened the door, only to see Dumbledore sitting at his desk with his hands folded in his usual fashion. His bright blue eyes had that twinkle in them.

"Sir—"

"You six want to know why you're here, am I correct?" He asked, they all nodded. Alex mumbled something like "damn Legillemens…." In a playful tone.

"Well, you three know that Vampires are real. Since you are two years older than these three. Well, as the legend says, vampires turn into bats. You all know that right?" He asked, the group nodded. "Well, it is incorrect. Our books just hold mythical legends. Real vampires do not turn into bats. They shine in the light like diamonds, and their eyes are either blood red or golden or black. If they are red, they drink human blood, golden if they are "vegetarian", and black if they are "hungry"." He explained, they all looked at him like he was an old coot that just came out of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

"Uh…sir? Why do we need to know this? And why aren't our textbooks written correctly?" Hermione questioned.

"Well, I will be sending you six to America. Well….Forks, Washington to be exact." Dumbledore said, Alex's head popped up off of Fred's arm.

"Forks? That, that place is real?! I thought it was fictional! EDWARD CULLEN LIVES THERE!" Alex squealed.

"Ms. Smith, how did you know?" Dumbledore smiled, Alex started to explain.

"Well, this American writer, Stephenie Meyer wrote this brilliant book called Twilight! This has two sequels, and another on the way! It is centered on this girl Bella Swan, who is in love with a vampire named Edward. And she needs to be changed into a vampire or else the Volturi will changer her! Edward doesn't want to, but finally asks her to marry him. Jacob Black, who's a werewolf, loves her too. But he can be with her, because he must find his mate, or imprint! Bella chooses Edward over Jacob and this Vampire named Victoria, comes after her because in Twilight, Edward killed her mate James, so she thinks a mate for a mate. She tries to kill Bella but has no success, Edward kills her. They are getting married soon, and Bella wishes to be a vampire like her lover!" she sighed the last part. Everyone looked confused, but they got it. (Sorry for my confusing summary, I'm too lazy to go fix it.)

"Well, you are right. But…the Cullen's and Hales are real. Ms. Smith your favorite book is real." Dumbledore smiled. Alex was openmouthed, Fred and George tried closing it, but she was slack-jawed.

"And there will be fourteen ninjas there as well." Dumbledore said, Fred and George were now slack-jawed.

"THERE ARE SUCH PEOPLE AS NINJAS?!" Fred and George said in unison.

Dumbledore nodded, he said to go get a weekend's worth of clothes. And told them to meet him by the entrance, he also told them to avoid Umbridge.

(After getting their stuff)

After many lucky attempts of avoiding Umbridge, Fred, George and Alex finally got out of the Castle. Alex was piggy back riding on Fred's back, her luggage was shrunk, and inside of her cloak pocket. George was mimicking Alex's voice during her explanation of Twilight. Alex was laughing. They heard voices calling their names. The three troublemakers turned around, well two of them.

"Yes my minions?" Alex laughed, Harry and Ron scowled. They did not like being called her minions.

"You guys didn't wait up!" Ron said loudly, George shushed him. Scolding him on saying if Umbridge heard him they would all be in trouble.

"So? We were told to meet you three there! We don't have to wait up!" Fred said jokingly, making sure he had his prank kit.

Harry was holding Hermione in a hug. "So what do you think we are gonna have to do?" he asked, Alex got down from Fred's back and went over to shrink Ron, Hermione, and Harry's luggage.

"Dunno, but it better be real…I'm really excited to meet the actual Emmett Cullen!" Alex said, Fred scowled.

"Isn't he the big one?" he asked scoffing, Alex looked at him.

"Aww…is Freddie jealous?" Alex asked, Fred looked away. "Fred, you know I love you! Emmett is just the funniest besides Alice! He's an idiot! Um…like George!" Alex said, George protested against him being an idiot.

"Heh, I know. I was just joking with you." Fred said, he wrapped his arms around her waist, and rested his chin on her head.

Dumbledore came walking down from the castle entrance. He was holding an old ratty belt. He told them to put their finger on it, and soon after that. The troublemakers, and the Golden trio were off to Forks, Washington.

**Forks High School Biology Lab:**

Temari no Sabaku wore a black outfit and a fan at her side was leaning against the wall. Shikamaru Nara had a cigarette in his mouth was standing next to Ino Yamanka, she was saying how boring this mission was . Sasuke was talking to Sakura in the corner of the big lab, sometimes whispering into her ear. Kiba, Hinata, and Shino were sitting on a table, talking about why Kurenai-sensei couldn't come, but Kakashi and Kara could. Chouji was sitting on the teacher's desk eating a bag of chips. (That's a shocker)Kakashi and Kara were whispering silently to each other, Kara occasionally letting a giggle out. Gaara no Sabaku was just sitting on a chair made from sand, Kankuro no Sabaku talking to him about what this mission might be.

They suddenly heard a bunch of people say "hmph" and "oof". The ninjas took out a kunai or a shuriken on reflex. Gaara's sand covered him up on reflex.

"WHO ARE YOU!?" every ninja yelled. Their arms swung back ready for aim and fire.

"W-we're the s-students f-from Hogwarts!" Hermione stammered, Harry got in front of her, ready to protect her.

The Konoha and Suna Nin all put their shuriken and kunai away, Gaara's sand went away into his gourd. They then heard the door open and feet shuffling. Kakashi and Kara got their kunais out on reflex. Every ninja got their kunai and shuriken, and every witch and wizard got their wand out.

They saw eight pale faces looking back at them.

"Whoa, guess Aro, wasn't joking around this time!" A bulky man said with a huge grin.

**A/N so I left you with a cliffy. It's not like you guys don't know who it is! I bet you all know who! Well it's going to be like a short story, maybe three or four chapters long. I hoped you guys liked it! ****Byeaz**

**--ilurvedannyr **


	2. Genkais andstuff

**A/N Wow….I have not updated in a long while huh..? Due to the fact that I have like two weeks left of school now, and that my best friend ever moved without notice. I think you could understand? And then my friends were bitching about some shit that I didn't care about. And I'm failing Science right now and I have a probable chance of going to summer school. My whole family hasn't spoke in a while. I had a chorus contest, and two concerts. My Spirit Week is next week and I'll have no time to do anything, then I have exams the next week. And I'm positive that I will pass this year! I have never gotten held back and I am not starting now. sigh Well this blows…Anyway! Well, I didn't get many hits on this story, but at least I got a couple of reviews! So here's chapter two of Ninjas, Vampires, Wizards Galore! **

_Thoughts of others._

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Naruto, Harry Potter, or Twilight. Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling, Twilight © Stephenie Meyer. Nor do I own Three Day's Grace's "Pain" great song, but I do not own it! Nor do I own Flyleaf's greatest invention "All Around Me" Greatest song on the face of the Wizarding, Vampiric, and Ninja World!

_Recap:  
"Whoa, guess Aro wasn't, joking around this time!" A bulky man said with a huge grin._

(REAL STORY TIME!!)

The fourteen ninjas and six wizards and witches, probably had this going on in their minds.

'Aro? Who the hell is Aro!?'

Kara got out a kunai, and silently threw it towards the group of eight.

Each and every one of the pale ones easily dodged it, except one girl. She had to be dragged down to dodge it. Kara silently cursed; the ninja took this chance to gape at them.

"What the hell was that for!?" One of the wizards asked, Kara 'hmphed' at this.

"I don't know who they are. Could've been enemy ninja." Kara said; the other thirteen ninja nodded in agreement. The witches and wizards stared in shock, especially the one with black and red hair.

"WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THROW A KNIFE AT THE _THE, __**THE, **__**THE EDWARD CULLEN AND BELLA SWAN!?"**_ she screamed, the young man with bronze hair looked at her with a strange look.

"How in the world do you know my name?" he asked quizzically, the black haired witch smirked.

"Well, the man with honey blonde hair is Jasper Whitlock Hale, and that tiny girl with black hair is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen. They are husband and wife. That big man over there with curly chocolate hair is Emmett McCarthy Cullen, and that platinum blonde girl over there is Rosalie Lillian Cullen, they are also husband and wife. And you, Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, you are engaged to Isabella Marie Swan. She's the brown haired girl over there, you are way too overprotective. You are all vampires! "Alex said with a smirk playing at her lips. Fred hugged her from behind.

"And that's why she's called Hermione's mind twin!" He says jokingly, all the ninjas and vampires look at them. The vampires looked at them intensely, their beautiful features creasing at the sight. No one except Bella has been able to know that they were all vampires.

Alex's forehead creased in concentration. "Though I don't know who the other tiny black haired girl is, and I don't know who the black haired man is. Did Esme and Carlisle dye their hair?"

Emmett laughed his ass off. "Y-you're kidding right?! T-that's D-Daniel! H-he and R-Riley are new t-to our family!" he said between laughing fits.

"Hm…never heard of them before."Alex said in a low voice. Fred walked over to George who was looking through the cabinets. They started to walk around the lab,

Fred felt a tapping on his shoulder, he found a girl with black hair and red streaks in her hair. She looked like Alex except without the glasses. Was Alex playing a trick on him?

"Alex, why did you take off your glasses? You know you can't see without them!" Fred said reminding "Alex". "Alex" raised a brow and spoke.

"I'm Hatake Kara. This "Alex" I am not. You dropped your magic stick thingy." Alex said dully, Fred didn't believe her.

"Alex, c'mon!" He said happily. "You don't have to play around with me!" he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Excuse me but…you arm is around my wife there." He heard a voice say coolly. He froze, so Alex wasn't playing around.

"Uh…ah…mate! I'm-I'm really sorry, y-your wife looks just like my girlfriend! Except my girlfriend, she has glasses." Fred managed to stammer out. Kakashi raised his brow.

"But Kara doesn't." Kakashi was still as cool as a snow cone.

"I-I-I'm s-s—"Kara cut him off.

"Kakashi you're scaring the kid! C'mon…leave him alone." She dragged him over to where Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were talking. Kakashi gave Fred a last look. Fred stood there frozen. Afraid of what the masked man might do to him. Alex was talking to him, trying to get him out of his daze.

"Hn…Sounds like either Orochimaru's work. Or the Akatsuki." Sasuke said immediately thinking of his brother who was responsible for his whole clan's massacre.

"Maybe," Kakashi said, Kara looked up from her small five foot frame and looked up at Kakashi's six foot two height. "Kara-chan…can you use Sumatoton (1) to see if any of these people are Akatsuki or working for Orochimaru?" Kakashi asked coolly, Kara nodded. She made the ram hand seal, and closed her eyes. She immediately shouted "SUMATOTON!"

'_Hm…what did that man do to Fred?!'_

'_Will….never…talk to…other people…not even George…'_

'_Ramen, ramen I love RAMEN!'_

'_This is Orochimaru's work! I know it is…'_

'_Ugh…this mission is so BORING! Wonder if Hinata, Sakura and Tenten wanna go talk about clothes..?'_

'_Wonder if those "ninjas" can really have knee-jerk reactions to the most surprising noise…?'_

'_Hm…this is not good…that guy has chips and I don't!'_

'_-This has been censored out due to that it is Icha Icha Paradise, now we do not want this reader's mind to be ruined with perverseness like Kakashi now do we?-'_

'_Hm…Sasuke does have a point. It does kind of sound like either of the choice's work…'_

'_Hmph! These "ninja" have vampire like Stealth ability! This could be a disadvantage…'_

'_Does that girl have NATURALLY PINK HAIR!? Oh my gosh! Must go criticize!'_

'_DUDE! THAT GUY IS AS BIG AS ME!'_

'_Hm…that girl has blue hair, that girl pink….what in Merlin's long beard has this world come to?!'_

'_That kid has a scar like me…except wait? Is that six, six, six?'_

'_Weird people here, wait! That looks like chess! Gonna go see if he wants a match at it!'_

'_These vampires and witches and wizards are creepy…'_

'_Hn…my bugs are telling me that these people don't know what they are doing here either…'_

'_Pain without love, can't get enough!'_

'_I CAN FEEL YOU ALL AROUND ME, THICKENING THE AIR I'M BREATHING, HOLDING ON TO WHAT I'M FEELING!'_

'_I need to know where these girls shop! Their outfits are horrific! No matter if they have uniforms at this "Hogwarts"! I must fix it! Though those girl ninja have excellent taste in fashion!'_

'_There are way too many feelings! I gotta get these people calm!'_

'_Wow…Harry Potter and Ninja…and vampires all in one room. Oh what fun?!'_

"Uh, wow…" Kara said, rubbing her temples. She used a whole lot of chakra just to browse through these people's thoughts.

"So Kara-sensei? Are any of these people working for Orochimaru? Akatsuki?" Naruto asked; Kara just sat down on the desk. She rubbed her temples harder. She had forgotten to switch off Sumatoton.

Once again she made the ram seal, and shouted "SUMATOTON!"

"No Naruto. None of these people are. Though, they are annoying…ugh…" She said thinking of the three vampire girls.

Kakashi's only visible eyebrow rose in question. He sat down in a chair; he took her face in his hands. His Icha Paradise was set off to the side.

"Kara…what happened? Are any of these people enemy ninja?" Kakashi asked quietly, Kara shook her head. She started to get a migraine.

"No Kakashi, none of them…" She trailed off; using Sumatoton could be too strenuous sometimes.

She continued to rub her temples, Kakashi held her. "Sakura, could you give her some medicine?" he asked, Kara started to look a bit too pale.

"Uh…I don't know if I brought any aspirin…"Sakura said, looking through her ninja gear pack. Sasuke and Naruto looked through theirs. But to no avail, they didn't bring any.

"Does anyone have aspirin?" Kakashi called out to the general public of the room. All of the ninjas shook their heads. Witches and Wizards cocked their heads to the side. The vampires though…the bronze haired boy raised his perfect marble hand.

"Here, Bella usually hurts herself. Or bangs her head on something, and we must bring some things." He said handing the tiny bottle of aspirin to the silver haired ninja. Kakashi took a look at the girl to his side. She had fear etched onto her face. Her eyes, they held fear, yet also curiosity.

**A/N Cough I know this chapter SUCKS NUGGETS! But really I was not in a writing mood. I wrote five hundred words out of boredom. I was actually browsing through my old documents in my hard drive and I found VOILA! This…I looked through it and shook my head. I was like "WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THIS!?" Since I had written this before my many regimens of writing routines in class; you all can flame but I do not care, I am just updating for your guys' sake. Thank you for reading.**

**--ilurvedannyr**


	3. Author's Note

**Heh…Guess what Guys?**

**I PASSED THE FREAKIN EIGHTH GRADE!! I FREAKIN PASSED! YOU GUYS DON'T KNOW HOW FREAKIN HAPPY I AM! YOU JUST DON'T! **

**I PASSED MY SCIENCE, MATH, AND ENGLISH FINAL! I still have to take my Honor's History final, but I think I'm being exempt from it. OH YEAH! I might be, but, I don't know. I wanna take it anyway, 'cause it's on the Civil War, and that's my best subject. Sooo! Over the summer, I'll try to pump out a lot of chaps, for you guys! **

**More on my passing, I am so happy; cause now! I get my 'sleep all day; up all night' schedule again! I had my eighth grade formal a week ago, and holy crap. Was it FUN!! But, as always at these events, we had a mass murderer—NAH! Sorry, I saw Prom Night a couple weeks back, had to—but we all cried. Even my GUY friends cried. I even cried –sniff- I'm actually crying right now, because my graduation/last day of Middle School is tomorrow. God, I'm just so sad. I'm gonna lose a lot of my friends who aren't going to my highschool. I'm just reaaaaaallllllllllllly sad. Well, I got to go. OH AND I GOT UNGROUNDED! I GOT UNGROUNDED! Cause I passed School! :D **


End file.
